Nisekoi Chapter 2295 Omake Remake!
by ILovePencils
Summary: This is extended version of the Omake AKA Chapter 229.5 of the manga, It is the same but with more characters.


**Special thanks for Kyou-ita Seyzura editing**

 **Author's Notes:**

This FanFic will be a short one, the last chapter of Nisekoi was chapter 229, then there was the Omake or chapter 229.5.

In that chapter, we saw Sasa Miyanagi the daughter of Kosaki, and Haku, the son of Raku and Chitoge.

And that was all; I recommend reading it before reading this story, This FanFic will be the extention that chapter, Adding more character and subplots.

I'm not planning to make this into a full story, I want to focus on one story and doing it right, that will be 'Nisekoi 2: Harem Life', but from time to time I want to do small Single Shots like this one.

Have fun.

PS : I tried to do my best with the math, I think the Manga story ended in 2016, so with adding 4 years for university, and a year for chapter 229, then add 15 years for Haku and Sasa since they are in first year high school, add another 2 years, we can't make Chitoge having a baby I year one.

So 23 years, which makes it the year 2039, The original cast will be 41 years old, most of them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The year is 2039 A.D, the first day in school, at the Bonyari Highschool gate a young girl in her school uniform steps inside.

She was in her thoughts,

"My name is Sasa Miyanagi. Starting today, I'm a first-year student at Bonyari High school, the school that my mother used to go to."

She starts to whistle with joy,

"I wonder just what kind of people I'll end up meeting here, I'm looking forward to them."

Walking near a tree she heard a rustling sound,

"I wonder what that is?"

Sasa thought while watching a cat on the tree with a blond guy trying to help it climb down, but the cat is unusually looks threatened.

"What should I do? Should I help? But his hair is blond so he might be someone scary." Sasa thought.

In the end, Sasa dropped her bag on the ground and opened her arms,

"Heeeey ... Over here, Kitty!"

Sasa screamed at the cat. The cat then jumped right on the teenage girls' arms.

"Wow! It loves you, Is that cat yours?" The young boy asked the young beauty.

"No, I've always been in good terms with animals."

"That makes me jealous!" He replied.

The blond kid looking at the cat relaxing on Sasa's arms,

"Animals seems to hate me for some reason-"

The blond boy noticed Sasa's uniform.

"-Wait! That uniform, are you from Bonyari high?"

"Yes, starting this year." She said.

"Same here!" The boy stood firmly and cleaned his dirty clothes,

"My name is Haku Ichijou, If we end up in the same class- could you teach me how to get the animals to like me?"

"And I'm Sasa Miyanagi. Yes, I'd love to."

"So, Miyanagi-san, did you move here recently?"

"Yes, with my aunt, she lives here, and I'm going be living with her."

"Oh, I asked because most people who meet me are afraid of me, Because of my fam- I mean my hair's like this, and no one believes me when I say it's natural."

"WOW, So your hair color is naturally blonde!"

"You helped me out, so I can show you around this town anytime you want, I've lived here all my life."

"Really? that will be great." Sasa said.

And with a sigh of relief she muttered,

"Phew... I'm glad that he turned out to be a nice person. I would never have expected my first friend here to be a boy, but maybe this is a good sign."

"AAAAH! THERE YOU ARE! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YA BOCCHAN!" the sound of an army of men approaching them.

Haku starts running away from the human train, "LET'S RUN!"

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM US, BOCCHAN?"

"SHUT UP, DON'T FOLLOW ME. I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS SCREWING THINGS UP FOR ME ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AGAIN!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that day, at an old Japanese sweet shop, Sasa was eating with her aunt, Haru.

"You're talking about Ichijou-san's Kid." Says Haru who looked like her mother when she was at that age.

"Do you know him aunt Haru?" Sasa asked unknown to the history of those two.

"I guess you could say that."

Haru remembering her days of youth, her first love, all the joy, and the tears,

"They are pretty famous around here." She tries to hide a sign of tear for old memories' sake.

"He was a nice guy; I hope to see him again," Sasa said with an embarrassed face.

"By the way, he'll be coming over to work part-time here starting next week."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Inside the school, there was this tall guy in his early 40's with blond hair and glasses, walking the hall to the principal office.

"Oh Maiko-san, I'm waiting for you." The old woman at the principal office.

"Good morning Kyoko-san! How's the kids?" Said the older Shuu Maiko to his former teacher.

"They are fine, what about your wife and kids?"

"Ruri is writing a novel about her highschool years, she's gonna call it 'Nisekoi' or something, and Mai-Chan will be attending this school."

"Oh, I see, Kids grow so fast." Replay the old yet beautiful principal, "Oh, this is not why I asked for you."

"For what, Kyoko-san?"

"Kanakura-san, come here please." The principal calls a young girl from her office.

A young and gorgeous woman walks toward the principal, "Greetings, my name is Kanade Kanakura. I'll be the new teacher in this school."

"She's only 18 years old, but she finished high-school at the age of 14 and University at age 17. She came here from China and her mother was a teacher here for two years..." the principal introduced Kanade to Shuu.

"OH WAIT! Are you Yui Kanakura-sensei's daughter?" Shuu asked.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"She was my teacher here 20 years ago," Shuu answered.

"My mother told me that, I wanted to follow her footsteps, she has to manage the family business so she couldn't stay, but since my brother is the one who will take that job after her, they both told me to go and do what I want." Kanada answered in a way, so Shuu and the principal would not know about her family business.

"I see being the leader of the Chinese mafia is such hard work." Shuu replied.

"Yah-" Kanada answered, "EEEEKEEE, how did you know that?!"

"What are you talking about, your mother is my friend too!" Shuu replied.

"Hehe, you thought we didn't know young girl." the principal laughed at the young teacher.

"I see, anyway I'm planning to work hard, and make both of you and my mother proud of me." Kanade with so much energy in her soul.

"You, so mature for your age Kanade-Chan, don't let your youth go to waste. All right." says Shuu while looking at her like he was looking at himself from 25 years ago.

"I'll do my best, after all, I have another reason to be here, a personal reason" Kanade playing while holding her necklace.

She blushed, while thinking to herself "My first love, and Kiss."

"It's love, isn't it?" Shuu and Kyoko shout at her, "You are so easy to read, Kanade-chan."

"EEEEEEKKKKKEEEEE"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the gate of the Shuuei clan mansion, Black flying cars everywhere (It is 2039), All the yakuza who work there are standing with a fearsome gust.

"You fools! Standing like trees! The fearsome leader of the BeeHive gang is here herself, Don't act recklessly." Ryu, the right hand of the Shuuei clan leader, was shouting.

At that moment the biggest flying limo land and an outstandingly beautiful woman, With a long blue hair and a white ribbon on her head, and wearing a black suit with black pants.

"So that is Tsugumi Seishirou, The leader of the Bee Hive Gang." the same Yakuza guy said.

"I heard she was called the Black Tiger when she was young."

"Wasn't she close to Ichijou-sama?"

The Old Black Tiger gave a look at the noisy Yakuza, and they were stunned.

Behind her was a young blond girl wearing a red ribbon shaped like rabbit ears walking slowly not afraid from the scary looking Yakuza.

"Chitoge-chan come closer to me."

"Yes, Mother." The young girl was gripping on her mother's kind hands, and they went inside the mansion.

"Wait. Her daughter's name is Chitoge?!" a noisy Yakuza shouted.

Inside the house, Tsugumi puts her hand over her young daughter's head,

"Chitoge-chan are you scared?"

"No, why will I? After all this is my future husband's house!" Young Chitoge looked at the big Japanese house and took a breath, "Let's end the war like you and your friends did 25 years ago."

"I sorry for making you doi this, Chitoge "

"Don't worry mother, to tell you the truth I love Haku, so this will not be a fake love."

"Chitoge-chan, you grow up so fast, let's not keep Raku and Ojou-sama waiting."

"Yes, mother." Young Chitoge was hugged her mother's arm.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Far away, behind a big street ad 'Buy SEGA DREAMCAST 4, 2039/3/9', a flying car lands, and a young woman steps outside of it.

"Thanks, I've never used a De'lorean to travel through time before." The bright orange haired woman was thanked the guy inside the time machine.

"You're welcome. Miss Tachibana, and thanks for using Brown&McFly Space and Time Travel agency. If you need any help, please use the Time Calling Device." McFly then flew away with his car.

"FuFuFu, last time I lost the father, but this time… I, Marika Tachibana will get the SON! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Author's Note:** This is a joke FanFic there no plans to make that a real story ... After all, I have no idea what to do with it.

\\(~.~)/


End file.
